Kiba
Kiba is a villain in the Mazinkaiser SKL OVA and second arc of Mazinkaiser SKL Versus, as the leader of the Kiba Army. In the OVA he originally piloted the giant robot Bakuryuki, before it was destroyed and took the Iron Kaiser. Appearance Kiba has slightly tanned skin with black and platinum blonde hair, black eyebrows, and black eyes. His clothing consists of a purple scarf, black armbands, green pants with white outlines, and black boots. After being badly burned in his battle with the Mazinkaiser SKL, Kiba's skin becomes darkened. The left side of his face features hair loss, an eye with blackened scelera, and a scar on the eyelid. Personality Kiba is an aggressive, brash, and reckless individual who likes to fight. Compared to the similar Ken Kaido though; Kiba's personality is that of a psychopath not caring about his subordinates, kills without mercy, and causing destruction that could destroy the entire planet without remorse. Abilities While Kiba is hardly seen fighting outside of robots, he has shown skills in infiltration and tracking by sneaking into Garan's palace undetected. He appears to mainly use knives as a weapon. Piloting Kiba has shown himself to be a highly capable pilot, able to effortlessly pilot the Iron Kaiser despite the different controls from his original mech, Bakuryuki. History Kiba had been fighting against the other forces on Machine Island. One day, the pilots Ken Kaido and Ryo Magami arrived on the Kaiser. Impressed with their piloting skills, Kiba invited them to his fortress offering them a position in his army. The pilots however have no interest in joining and as soon as they get a guide, the leave the fortress behind to fight the other armies until they are contacted by their group mates. Kiba witnessed the Kaiser lay waste to his army before it left. He declared he would fight and destroy the robot and its pilots when they meet again. When Kiba and his army attack the Hachiryokaku, the SKL appears and easily decimated the army. Kiba then fights the Death Caprice Squad with his Bakuryuki but he is caught off guard and the Bakuryuki is cut in half. Kiba curses the Kaiser and its pilots before the Bakuryuki exploded. For a while, Kiba was thought to be dead; but he in fact survived and managed to infiltrate Garan's palace to find the Iron Kaiser. Kiba interrogates Himiko before killing her to get the robot. With the Iron Kaiser activated, Kiba fought against the SKL and Death Caprice Squad while the Gravity Curtain went out of control from the Iron Kaiser's activation. Kiba fought the SKL to a standstill until the SKL unlocked its full power, fighting against the Iron Kaiser more evenly. When the Kaiser was knocked off guard, the SKL dragged it and Kiba to gravity core while destroying them both with the Inferno Blaster. Kiba then cursed the Death Caprice Squad as he was incinerated. Trivia *Kiba's appearance is based on Zuba the Barbarian, the main character of a manga of the same name by Go Nagai. Category:SKL Villains Category:Anime Villains